Schneeglockchen
by wonderfulwoo
Summary: " Benar, bunga ini memberikan sebuah harapan dan ketenangan bagi setiap orang yang menatapnya." - Kim Mingyu


Schneeglockchen

Cast: SEVENTEEN Mingyu, SEVENTEEN Wonwoo

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/ Romance

Warning: BL/ YAOI

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berjalan dijalanan yang sepi disaat semua orang memilih duduk dirumah sambil meminum segelas coklat hangat dimusim dingin pada penghujung bulan desember ini. Jeon Wonwoo pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut mengenakan sweater berwarna hitam yang panjang lengan nya melawati seperempat tangan pemuda tersebut, ia berjalan sambil terus menerus memeluk dirinya sendiri karena ia hanya memakai dua buah sweater yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya

Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu akan pergi kemana ia sedang malas dirumah karena sedang kesal kepada _namdongsaeng_ nya Jeon Bohyuk. Mereka sering bertengkar karena hal kecil contohnya tadi saat Wonwoo dan keluarganya sedang makan malam, Bohyuk mengambil jatah pencuci mulutnya padahal saat itu Wonwoo sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Makannya Wonwoo keluar mencari udara segar, mungkin saja ia akan melupakan kejadian tadi

Wonwoo memutar otak, kemana ia akan pergi mencati udara segar di seoul ini

" Ahh, taman kota" pekiknya senang.

Sesampainya ditaman kota Wonwoo mencari bangku yang kira- kira dapat didudukinya, lalu pilihannya jatuh pada bangku putih panjang yang berhadapan dengan rerumputan yang tertutup salju. Lalu Wonwoo memutar lagu kesukaannya lewat ipod yang ia bawa tadi

" _Jeogiyo,_ apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Wonwoo

Wonwoo menatapnya lalu tiba- tiba pria itu tersenyum begitu manis dan membuat jantung Wonwoo tiba- tiba berderup kencang

" Tentu saja" tanpa diduga kesadarannya Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya bermaksud untuk menghilangkan butiran salju yang ada di kursi

" Ah.. _Khamsahamida"_ ucap pria tersebut sambil duduk disampingnya, Wonwoo menatapnya dari samping, dia begitu tampan dengan mata tajamnya, rambut coklatnya, dan bibir tebalnya.

Wonwoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Wonwoo pun menghilangkan fikiran aneh dari benaknya.

" _Annyeong,_ Kim Mingyu imnida" ujar pria tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan

" _Annyeong_ Mingyu-ssi, Jeon Wonwoo imnida _bangapsumnida_ " ujar Wonwoo membalas jabatan tangan Mingyu.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka berdua, Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan fikirannya dan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan buku sketsa nya

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mingyu guna memecah keheningan

" Kau? Bicara padaku?" tanya Wonwoo balik

" Tentu saja, tidak ada orang lain selain kau disekitar sini" jawab Mingyu

" Ah.. Aku sedang mencari udara segar " balas Wonwoo datar

" Kalau aku sedang mengamati bunga" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum

" Bunga apa maksudmu?"

" Lihatlah kedepan" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk . Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ada beberapa deret bunga yang tumbuh dari bawah tumpukan salju, mahkota bunga itu berwarna putih susu, berbentuk seperti lonceng dan bunga ini memiliki struktur yang tak terlalu besar dan satu hal lagi, bunga itu sangat indah

" Bunga apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

" Indah bukan? Namanya _Schneeglockchen_ atau bisa disebut juga _Iced Flower_. Bunga ini tumbuh saat musim dingin tapi dibeberapa negara mereka tumbuh saat musim semi."

" Kenapa mereka tumbuh disaat musim dingin seperti ini?"

" Inilah uniknya bunga _Schneeglockchen_ ini mereka tumbuh dititik terbeku pada musim dingin ini. Hebatnya lagi disaat bunga lainnya layu dan mati karena musim dingin, bunga _Schneeglockchen_ justru tumbuh dengan mekarnya seakan- akan memberi sebuah harapan" jawab Mingyu sambil memandang lurus ke depan

" Sepertinya kau mengetahui banyak tentang bunga yang satu ini" ujar Wonwoo

" Benar, bunga ini memberikan sebuah harapan dan ketenangan bagi setiap orang yang menatapnya." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya .

Oh Tuhan, jika ia terus melakukan hal itu aku akan benar- benar mati berdiri disini, fikir Wonwoo

Tiba- tiba saja Mingyu berdiri dan menghampirri tempat bunga unik tersebut tumbuh, dan mengaambil satu tangkai untuk di petik kemudian ia berjalan balik ke tempat ia dan Wonwoo duduk.

Wonwoo mematung, Kim Mingyu pria yang baru dikenalnya 30 menit yang lalu, pria yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menatap matanya itu meyelipkan setangkai bunga _Schneeglockchen_ yang indah di telinganya

" _neo yepeuda_ " ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum hangat

Wajah Wonwoo memerah. Bukan, bukan karena udara disekitar mereka yang membuat wajahnya menghangat. Melainkan kata- kata mingyu tersebut yang membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu

Tiba- tiba terdengar lantunan lagu _First Snow_ yang dibawakan oleh boyband ternama saat itu.

" Ah.. _eomma_ ku menelfon" ujar Mingyu sambil mengangkat panggilan tersebut

" Sepertinya pertemuan kita sampai disini dulu, aku harus segera pulang ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi cantik. _Annyeong"_ Mingyu berlari sambil tersenyum

" Ya, semoga kita bertemu lagi" ucap Wonwoo

END

 _Annyeonghaseyo_ hehe ini ff debut akuu , semoga _readersnim_ suka yaaaa

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkann, jadi jangan sungkan isi kotak review ndee

See you =D


End file.
